


Cold Comfort

by Li_La_Lou



Series: JayDickTim Oneshots [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Comforting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmare, One-Shot, Polyamory, Too long for One-Shot tbh, half fluff half angst really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_La_Lou/pseuds/Li_La_Lou
Summary: Dick is the one who never fails to calm Jason down whenever he suffers from one of his frightening nightmares. But Dick is not always available unfortunately, just like these days when he's out of town with the big bat.Now it is on Tim to take care of his lover's damaged mind and he feels like he is doing quite a miserable job.(This is not completely angsty, I promise!)Prompt: A has a history of severe nightmares, B knows how to calm A down but is out of town, C has to try for the first time alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little to long to be a regular One-Shot but I got a little lost in details.  
> JayDickTim is a piece of my heart that I need to take care of once in awhile!  
> I hope you enjoy this babbling...!

„I'm not sure if I can do this, Dick“, Tim sighed. He was leaning against the doorframe and crossed his arms, a small frown on his face. “Oh, Tim, don't worry about it too much, okay?”, he smiled his usual carefree smile. “I am sure the two of you will be alright. And I'm gonna be back in two days. You won't even notice I'm gone, I promise.”, he went on while he stored his first suitcase in the back of the Taxi.

 

Tim wanted to believe Dick. He really tried to. But Jason and himself seemed to be unable to handle their daily routine without the oldest of the three of them. Without Dick they barely managed to get up in time, Tim regularly forgot to eat or sleep and Jason was being even more reckless without their boyfriend telling him to take care.

Sometimes it was nice to live a life without any kind of structure, like a young couple who had just moved together and didn't think of anything else but each other. It was always fun with Jason and from time to time he even let his boyfriend talk him into the stupid ideas that Dick would usually prevent.

However, living like this was just as exhausting as it was fun. When Dick got back from wherever he had disappeared to, Tim and Jason both felt worn out and tired and very well reminded why Dick was a part of their relationship. Jason and Tim needed Dick just as much as they needed each other or as Dick needed them.

 

“But what am I gonna do about Ja-”, Tim quickly turned around and spied into their apartment. Jason was nowhere to be seen, so Tim went on. “What am I going to do about Jason's nightmares? You're the only one I know who is able to calm him down. And I have the feeling those bad dreams appear even more often when you're not around... I don't know if-”

“Tim...”, Dick interrupted him and gently placed a hand on his cheek. “Don't worry that much, alright? Jason hadn't had a nightmare in two weeks, it's unlikely he'll have one now. And if he does, just pat his head and talk or sing to him. I'm sure you can do it, Babybird.” Dick's smile calmed Tim down and the soft kiss on his forehead made him finally believe his boyfriend's words.

 

“Hey, if Timbo gets a kiss, I want one as well!”, Jason complained from behind them and Tim flinched a little. “You want kisses on the forehead, little wing? Since when?”, Dick laughed and put a hand in his hips. “I didn't say a word about my forehead, did I?”, Jason replied with a smirk and winked at Dick while he handed him the second suitcase. “All the equipment you wanted. Be careful.”

“I always am.”, Dick smiled warmly and stored the slightly smaller suitcase as well. “Thank you... well, I guess I gotta hit the road now.”, he murmured with a deep sigh. Dick hated leaving his boyfriends alone just as much as they hated to let him go.

He reached out for Tim's and Jason's hands and pulled them into a tight hug.

First he kissed Jason goodbye, then Tim, then he hugged them again before he finally forced himself to get into the Taxi.

 

And with that he was gone and Jason and Tim were on their own.

“Two whole days with the bat, huh...”; Jason said as they got back into the apartment. They had decided to stay at Tim's place while Dick was gone. “I would fucking shoot myself...” “Like hell you would!”, Tim laughed out and turned to Jason. “As if you would miss any chance to guilt-trip him for your death..!”

Jason acted like he had to think about it when Tim knew he hadn't. Then he agreed with a smirk. “Yeah, you're right.” “As always.”, Tim remarked with a slightly braggy grin on his face.

 

Jason watched Tim grab a bottle of ice-coffee and a blueberry muffin from the kitchen counter and pulled his laptop to him while he sat down. “What are you doing?”, the taller male asked, letting himself fall onto the sofa. “Um, working?”, Tim said, pointing out the obvious here. “Something important?”, Jason went on and leaned his head back while looking at Tim.

“Not really, I just wanted to help Steph with a case she's working on...”, Tim explained but already closed his Laptop again. He knew that expression in Jason's eyes. “She can handle it on he own, I guess... Or she'll ask Babs for help...”

“That's what she'll do.”, Jason agreed and opened his arms for Tim.

 

As amazing it was to cuddle with Jason and Dick at once – and it was impossibly amazing since Tim always got to be in the middle because he was the shortest and therefore got all the love and kisses – it was a really nice alternation to have the sofa to themselves. A little space to actually stretch out their legs and feet sometimes felt like a heavenly blessing.

 

When Tim had first got into Jason and Dick's relationship and they started trying to make it as a three-people-couple, he had felt really insecure about cuddling or kissing or sleeping with just one of them. He had always felt like he made them cheat on each other.

But they had grown out of this. Tim knew that, if he was the one who had business outside of the city, Dick and Jason would cuddle on this sofa as well and enjoy the newly gained space. So would he and Dick if Jason happened to be gone for a few days. Jealousy just wasn't a thing between the three of them anymore.

 

“So, any plans for today? Or for the next two days in general?”, Tim asked as he nuzzled against Jason's shoulder before he took a bite of his muffin. “Not really... I guess I'll go on patrol tomorrow night but today I asked Roy to stand in for me and have an eye on the city.”

Tim nodded and smiled brightly. He liked the idea of having Jason around tonight.

 

The rest of their afternoon was spent on the sofa. Both of them had got up eventually to change into more comfortable clothes but apart from that they had barely moved. Jason was watching a football game on TV and Tim scrolled through various social-media apps while Jason ran his fingers through Tim's hair. From time to time he stopped to show Jason a meme or a cute video of puppies.

 

When it was getting late Tim suggested to go out for dinner but Jason didn't feel like dressing up. He wouldn't mind stopping by at a fast food restaurant but he knew out of experience that Tim tended to pick really high-classy places to eat and Jason really didn't want to get in a suit and tie now.

So they ordered sushi.

Tim was fine with that. He liked going to fancy places and have an expensive dinner but he liked sitting on the floor, playing cards with Jason and eating sushi while wearing nothing but one of Dick's shirts and briefs just as much.

 

Everything was fine, better than Tim had expected things to go, until it was time to start their night routine.

Jason was standing in the door, brushing his teeth, and watched Tim fluff up their pillows before the boy grabbed his favorite book, a worn out redaction of  _ Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea _ , out of the shelf and cuddled up under his blanket. He really tried to make himself comfortable, physically and mentally, but the thought of Jason having a nightmare again tonight made him more than anxious.

He hated that he wasn't able to help a person he loved when he needed him. He hated feeling this useless and he hated to see Jason like that. When Dick was around, Tim could happily push back his ego and let his more experienced boyfriend help their emotionally damages lover. But Dick wasn't around now and, oh god, Tim felt lost.

 

Jason seemed to notice Tim wasn't feeling alright. He always seemed to have somewhat like a sixth sense for this kind of stuff.

“Are you alright?”, He asked as he crawled into the bed, sliding an arm around Tim and pulling him close. “Sure.”, Tim replied as casual as he could while he cuddled into his lover's arm. “You seem off, you sure there's nothing bugging you?”, Jason kept on asking and Tim sighed deeply. There was no use in lying to Jay. It was not like Tim was untalented when it came to lying but Jason and Dick knew him all too well.

“It's nothing, really... I just...”, Tim paused and fortunately for the shorter boy, Jason got the wrong idea. “Yeah, I miss him too. I love you and I love hanging with you but... It's not the same. I need both of you guys to feel fully completed.”

 

Tim blinked confusedly at Jason before he quickly nodded. “Yes... we're just better together.”, he quickly agreed, glad that Jason wasn't asking further questions.

Jay just smiled and gently pulled Tim's head on his shoulder to kiss his forehead. “But it's only two days and we did it before, right?”, he smiled and Tim nodded. “Yeah... I love you, Jason. A lot.” “I love you a lot too, Timbo.”, he answered and turned his boyfriend's face towards him to press a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

The next few hours they spent talking. Tim had put his book aside and softly let his fingers run over Jason's back. He was lying on his stomach, his eyes closed and his hair messily falling into his face.

Tim couldn't help but think of how beautiful he was. He was telling him about the things that were going on at school, the last case he had worked on, about free-time activities with Bart and Conner and about a new recipe for some kind of seafood pasta.

Tim knew that Jason had stopped listening quite some time ago, he could tell by his lover's slow and regular breath that he was long gone, sleeping peacefully and Tim was more than relieved about that. It didn't look like Jason would have one of those horrible nightmares tonight...

 

Still, Tim couldn't be absolutely sure about this and since Tim was a person who preferred to have things under control he decided it would be the best to stay awake and take care of Jason. He was used to a lack of sleep, one more restless night wouldn't kill him. He might nap in the morning, however, for now he was staying up.

With one hand he kept on caressing Jason's back while his other hand reached for the book on his night-stand.

 

Tim couldn't remember when exactly he fell asleep but he remembered his dream. He remembered Jason's voice. He remembered him screaming in pain and horror, calling out for Tim. He remembered how he was trying to run towards Jason's voice and how he seemed unable to move one inch no matter how fast he was running, how hard he was trying to reach his boyfriend. He remembered how eventually the screams turned into quite, desperate sobbing. He remembered how he could see Jason in the distance, kneeling on the floor, covered in blood and with his face in his hands. And he remembered how he was yelling Jason's name, trying to get him to look at him but Jason didn't seem to hear a sound.

 

The next thing he remembered after that was the touch on his shoulder and Jason's soft voice filling the room. “Timbo. Timbo ,wake up. Tim!”

Tim ripped his eyes open and sat up straight. He was in cold sweat and his face was unhealthily pale. He didn't even notice his was shivering. “God, are you okay?”, Jason asked, deep worry in his eyes and a frown on his face, as he pulled his frightened baby-bird to his chest.

“It's fine. I'm here. You're save. Everything is fine.”, Jason told Tim in a soothing voice over and over again. He was gently rocking him and stroked his back, trying his best to calm him down.

“H-have you been screaming?”, Tim forced himself to ask after a while. Even though the idea of sleeping through one of Jason's nightly panic attacks was a horrible thought, he had to know. The confused expression on Jason's face proved him wrong. “No? But you did. Is there something I can do for you?”

Tim shook his head and nuzzled against Jason's chest.

 

Jay knew better than to ask what his boyfriend had been dreaming about. He didn't like the idea of having to recall those fears once more. So he just pulled Tim as close and physically possible and wrapped the blanket around them.

Now it was Jason's turn to watch his love fall asleep again, calmingly playing with Tim slightly too long hair until he was sure he could rest in peace.

 

When Tim woke up the next morning they were still in the same position, hugging tightly, tangled in the blanked. He felt horrible and fantastic at the same time. He couldn't deny the guilt he was feeling in his guts for making Jason worry and for being so scared of Jay's nightmares that he instantly got one himself but he felt blessed and thankful for having such a wonderful boyfriend. It was a nice thought to have someone around who cared.

Usually Dick was the caring one of them but whenever Tim was down or scared or stressed and Dick wasn't around for whatever reason, Jason would move heaven and earth just to make him feel better.

 

For a little while Tim just lay in silence and watched Jason sleeping. He couldn't keep himself from noticing how young he looked when his features were completely relaxed like they were now. And how much he admired this man.

This heavenly light moment lasted for all too short. Only a few minutes later Jason lazily blinked against the shy sunlight peaking through the windows. “Mornin'.”, he murmured tiredly and rubbed his face while Tim was already getting out of bed. He was much more of a morning person than Jason would ever be.

“Good morning, Jay. Rise and shine!”, he smiled while he made at least his side of the bed before he gathered the clothes he was planning to wear today. “I'm gonna take a shower now. Mind to join me?”, he chuckled and winked meaningfully only to find Jason pulling the pillow over his head. “Can't. Too tired. Sleep now. Kinky stuff later.”, he mumbled from underneath the soft fabric. The next thing that came from him was a quiet snore.

Tim giggled to himself and shook his head before getting into the bathroom.

 

When Jason finally made it out of the sheets Tim had been up for about an hour. He was sitting at the kitchen table now, drinking coffee and going over today's newspaper. “I rose and now I'm shining...”, Jason yawned and tiredly hugged Tim from behind.

Tim turned around and looked up and down on his boyfriend. “I wouldn't exactly say shine. Rather a dim glow. After a shower the shining might work out.”, he teased and gently poked Jason's chest. The taller male stole a sip of Tim's coffee before letting go of the shorter boy to get himself a cup as well. “My shining is a lot like the movie. Lots of blood and yelling. I'll go with a sparkly shimmer today I guess...”

“For the extra amount of masculinity?”, Tim said jokingly and got a cocky grin in reply. “You're the one to talk, you with your waistline of a underwear model!”, Jason laughed. “Wanna complain?” “Never!”

 

After Jason had took a shower as well and felt awake enough to get dressed they took care of their daily routine.

It worked out remarkably good, even without Dick. Well, while shopping there were much less cereals in the shopping cart than usually but on the other side there was a ridiculous amount of ice-coffee and microwave burgers inside now.

 

“Is there anything else we need to do?”, Jason asked after they had got home and packed away their groceries, looking around for the list Dick had left for them.

“Um-”, Tim closed his eyes trying to recall it from memory, “- we went shopping. Uh, We need to do the laundry, change the sheets for when he comes home, that we'll do tomorrow before he get's back, and umm...”

“And we may not forget to take the trash out!”, Jason completed, triumphantly holding up the list.

“Oh, really? Well, get out then!”, Tim teased with a wink and immediately ran from Jason, who started to jokingly chase him through the apartment. He wrapped his arms around Tim's waist and threw him on the sofa, before mercilessly tickling him.

 

“No! No, please! I-I'm sorry!”, Tim begged and his voice couldn't decide if he was screaming or laughing. “Jason, I'm sorry! Stop!”

“Are you really sorry?”, Jason asked with a teasing grin, not even thinking about stop tickling his boyfriend.

“Yeah!”, Tim screamed, helplessly laughing. “ _ Really _ really sorry?”, he grinned and Tim swore, if Jason wouldn't be holding his wrist he would punch him in the nose.

“Yes! Yes, I am  _ really _ sorry! Let go!”

 

Jason was about to ask a third time but he was interrupted by the phone ringing. While he sat up and looked at it, Tim had already freed his hands and jumped over the back of the sofa to pick up.

“Tim Drake? - Oh hey! How are you?”, he smiled widely and turned to Jason. “It's Dick!”

Even though it obviously wasn't necessary, Jason jumped over the back of the couch as well. “Put him on speaker so I can hear him too”, he demanded as he ran up to Tim.

 

The shorter boy did as he was told and sit down at the kitchen table with the phone.

“Hey baby!”, Dick greeted Jason, who was sitting on top of the table even though there were three free chairs, as well. “Hey, pretty boy.”, Jay grinned and casually started playing with Tim's hair.

“How are you, Dick?”, Tim smiled at the phone. It wasn't common that Dick had time to call them when he was on a mission with Bruce. “Are you doing alright? You're not hurt, are you? Are you making progress? Is Bruce okay as well?”

“Tim!”, Dick's gentle voice stopped his flow of words with a tiny chuckle. “I am alright and no, I am not hurt. We're as good as done here but I still can't come home earlier. And Bruce is fine as well. I would hand the phone over but he's not around. Looks like I am finally old enough to get my own hotel room!”, he laughed and Tim and Jason both couldn't help their grin.

“It's good to hear you're okay. I was worried.”, Tim sighed and Jason gently pulled on his hair.

“No need to be. Dickie can handle worse than this!”, he grinned widely and Tim chuckled.

“Thank you for your trust, little wing. And, baby-bird, thanks for your concerns. It's sweet of you to care.”, Dick said sweetly and Jason immediately complained about how he was caring as well!

 

“And how are you two?”, Dick asked with a barely audible sigh. “I miss you guys.”

Tim's smile grew tender and the expression in Jason's eyes softened as well. “We miss you two, Dickie-bird”, they hummed at once.

“And you don't need to worry about us! We can do this!”, Jason remarked, leaning over the phone so Dick could hear him better. “I'm an adult, I can take care of Timbo.”

Dick paused for a moment before he smiled to himself. “I hope he is not causing you too much trouble, Timmy.”, he grinned, followed by a protesting 'Hey!' coming from Jason.

Tim chuckled but he knew that behind Dick's joke he was trying to get to know if Tim had been able to handle Jason last night. “Don't worry. He's being as adorable and charming as ever”, he replied with a wink towards Jason, who exaggerated seductively licked his lips.

 

“I am glad to hear that”, Dick sighed in relief as suddenly there was a sound in the background. “Oh, looks like Bruce is picking me up for a quick dinner. I gotta run! I love you two!”

“We love you as well!”, said Jason.

“Take care!”, said Tim.

“You too! Bye!”, said Dick and with that he was gone.

 

Tim sighed and looked at Jason before he put the phone back into the station. “I can't wait 'til he's back home.”, he mumbled to himself and Jason hummed in agreement. “Same.”

He chewed on his lip, looking somewhat distracted before turning back to his boyfriend with a devilish grin. “Well, where was I?”, he asked as he got up and slowly made his way towards Tim, bringing his hands in a tickle position.

“Jay, nah... I don't feel like it.”, Tim said and shook his head. Jason instantly lowered his hands again.

“Oh, alright. Sorry. Then what you wanna do now?”

 

Tim sighed deeply. “It's really not what I  _ want _ to do but I gotta go to work. I still need to help Steph and there is also some Young Justice business and some things for Wayne Enterprise that I need to take care of. I'm sorry...”

Jason shrugged it off. “No need to apologize. I get that, it's cool. Hey, while you're busy with you computer work I could take care of the laundry. Like that we'll have more free time tonight. Plus, I feel less unproductive.”

Tim chuckled as he walked over to his bedroom, where he had his desk with all his equipment. “Yes, sounds like a brilliant idea. Do so.”

“All my ideas are brilliant, Timbo”, Jason grinned before both of them got to work.

 

Jason didn't took more than an hour to take care of both, the laundry and the trash. Still, he knew there was no need in checking on Tim. Once the boy had started working he wouldn't return from his desk for several hours. Therefore Jason decided to waste his time with video games, some mobile games on his phone and with texting Roy.

He barely noticed how the time flew until he had to get up and turn the light on in order to not ruin his eyes – a habit that was left over from growing up with Alfred. He sighed and checked the clock on the wall. Then he figured it was time for Tim to ditch his work and go to sleep or even better to come and cuddle with his boyfriend. He probably wouldn't be successful but he might as well take a shot.

 

He was leaning against the bedroom's door frame and cleared his throat.

“What is it?” Tim asked without looking up from the screen. His eyes were a little red and his hair was a mess after he multiple times ran his fingers through them. Jason had to admit, Tim looked cute like that.

“It's already quite late and I thought you might, you know, wanna have some dinner and then go to bed?”, Jason asked carefully.

“I'm working, Jay. I-”, Tim groaned but then he heard Jason sigh. It was neither annoyed nor really sad but somehow it made Tim's heart cringe.

“You know what, I guess you're right.”, he corrected himself, much to Jason's confusion. “Wait a minute.” Tim quickly told Steph over her Comm-system that he was gone now before shutting his laptop down.

“Dinner.”, he then said and enthusiastically clapped his hands. “What are we having?”

“Microwave burgers, I guess!”, Jason laughed and Tim chuckled “We didn't bought much else, did we?” Jason shook his head and grinned. “There is a reason why Dick makes a shopping list.”, he remarked and Tim laughed as he followed his lover to the kitchen.

 

Two microwaved burgers and half a bag of cheese balls later the two guys had nuzzled up in the bed. Tim wasn't the kind of person to watch a lot of TV but the white noises coming from a show or movie were important for Jason to actually become tired so they let something play on Netflix in the background while they talked.

There was barely anything as relaxing to Tim as talking to Jason. The taller boy never failed to make him laugh, today for example with a surprisingly neat impression of the Riddler, but they could just as well talk about everything that brought Tim down. With actual concerns, something he needed help with, Tim would usually consult Dick for but Jason was the one who could make him calm down when he worried about something that couldn't be changed.

 

Eventually, the clock had stroke midnight a while ago, Jason was really more yawning than talking so Tim volunteered to get up, turn the light off and put the computer back on the desk.

When Tim came back to their bed Jason was already fast asleep. The younger boy for his part didn't plan on sleeping tonight. Yesterday he had failed to stay awake and was lucky Jason didn't have a bad dream but he wouldn't test his luck again tonight.

Instead he grabbed his book and got comfortable.

 

Obviously things didn't work out as good as last night.

Tim was ripped out of his thoughts by a silent whine and immediately was on it. He turned to Jason and gently tugged his hair out of his face, making comforting hissing noises to calm his boyfriend's mind. Without any success.

Jason was curled up, his knees nearly touching his chest and his head was covered by his arms in a subconscious attempt to protect himself.

 

Tim was stroking his back, whispered to him, telling him everything was alright and he was save. He tried to recall what Dick was usually doing when Jay had one of his nightmares but his mind was blank. He could barely remember what Jason had said after his own nightmare yesterday night.

Jason was in cold sweat now, his whole body was shivering. He was breathing way too fast, was close to hyperventilating and the whimpers had turned to desperate sobbing.

 

Tim was on the verge of tears. He felt helpless and scared and useless for not being able to comfort Jason in his sleep. But this was not the time to be selfish and keep on trying when it was about time to wake him.

He leaned over his boyfriend, both hands on his shoulders and started shaking him with all his strength.

“Jason!”, he said loudly but in the silent bedroom it sounded more like a horrible scream. Jason didn't open his eyes. Instead he tried to roll away, fought Tim's grip and whimpered as if he was fearing for his dear life.

Tim bit his lip, anxiously staring in Jason's face.

“Shit, Jay! Jay, please wake up! Please!”

Jason didn't seem willing to wake up but with every word that came for Tim's mouth his nightmare seemed to grow more and more frightening.

Tim was now desperately tearing on Jason's shirt, he wasn't far from slapping his lover in order to make him wake up but suddenly, so fast that Tim nearly fell off him, Jason sat up with a bloodcurdling scream.

 

Tim got off him as fast as he could while Jason got out of bed as fast as human possible. He mumbled something that Tim didn't understand before he ran out of the room.

Tim followed him with quick steps, always leaving enough space to Jason. He watched as Jay got onto the balcony and drew a cigarette from the box. Even though his vision was blurred by the closed glass door and the tears streaming from his eyes, Tim could still tell that Jason was shaking.

For a few beats, Tim just stood there in silence, looked at Jason and felt incredibly guilty. He wrapped his arms around his chest, insecurely grabbing the fabric of his shirt and tried to conceal his own shivering.

Without thinking about it he reached for the phone, sitting in the station right next to him. His fingers dialed the number without any effort on his part and he felt like his chest became too tight to breath.

 

As Dick's voice reached his ear there was no holding back anymore. The tears came pouring out of his eyes and down his face and he could barely form a word without being interrupted by a pathetic sounding sob.

Dick had trouble even calming Tim down to the point where he could understand what his boyfriend was trying to tell. When he had finally figured out that this was about one of Jason's nightmares Dick was already fully dressed.

“Hand Jason the phone, please. I'll be home in about two hours.”, was the last thing Tim heard from him before he ran out on the balcony. Jason winced and stared up at the shorter boy, his eyes still wide and restless, as Tim handed him the phone and escaped back into the apartment.

He would like to make himself believe that he just wanted to leave Jason the space that he needed but the bitter truth was, he was scared.

He had never experienced such a kind of fear before, not when he was free-falling from skyscrapers, not when he was captured by one of the insane villains he was dealing with on a daily basis, not even when Batman was screaming at him and to be honest, Batman was not someone you would want to pick a fight with.

Tim would choose any of that over what he was going through now.

He hated to see Jason suffer and he had even made it worse. He was unable to help where Dick could sooth away Jason's pain. Didn't that made him the worst boyfriend ever? Jason deserved better, didn't he?

 

Tim sighed, his breath was shaking and didn't seem to fit into the silent scene. Somehow he managed to stop his tears from falling and after he had forced himself to breath calmly for a few minutes his fingers stopped shaking as well.

He was wandering up and down the living room now, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest while he watched Jason talk on the phone to Dick.

Where Tim had been able to calm his mind, Jason didn't seem to be any less restless. The hand he was holding his cigarette with was still shaking as hard as it was fifteen minutes ago and his eyes still looked slightly red.

 

Tim bit his lip, thought for a moment before he determinedly grabbed a soft blanket off the sofa and pushed open the balcony door.

Without a word, Tim sat down next to Jason and wrapped the blanket around the two of them. It was freezing outside and Jason's body was already unhealthily cooled down. When Tim could help by keeping his boyfriend warm, that's what he was gonna do.

Jason instantly put his arm around Tim's shoulders and pulled him closer so he could rest his head on Tim's. The shorter male could hear Dick's voice continuing to come from the phone even though he wasn't able to understand the single word he was saying.

 

“Hey, Dick?”, Jason interrupted him after a while and Tim looked up in surprise. “You're on you're way home, right? - Yeah, okay, then... how about we talk when you're back. I'll be fine, okay? - Yes, he's here. I'm good. - Okay, see you soon. Bye, baby.” And with that Jason hung up.

Tim rose his eyebrows, unintentionally giving Jason a puzzled glance. “You didn't have to hang up.”, he said quietly as he leaned his head back against Jason's shoulder.

“I know.” The taller man gave half a shrug so Tim wouldn't have to move off his shoulder. “But now you're here and as long as I am not alone, I'm okay. Dick will be here soon anyway.”

Tim frowned slightly and pulled the blanket a little higher. “Still. I know that Dick is better at comforting you than I am. I just didn't want you to be cold...”

 

Jason stayed quiet for a few beats before he sighed and flipped the cigarette stub away. Under other circumstances Tim would have told him to pick it up and keep his balcony clean for at least one day but tonight there was barely anything he cared less about than some ashes and a stub on the white floor.

“He's not better at it...”, Jason then said, thoughtfully. “He just does it differently...”

Tim snorted even though he tried not to. “Jay, you don't need to say that just so I feel better. This isn't about me anyway.”

Jason shook his head and kissed Tim's forehead. Somehow his tiny act made Tim feel better at an instant. Jason was not let down or mad at him for not being able to comfort him.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Jason's chest, wanting to feel him as close as possible. “I'm sorry I had to wake you up. I swear, I tried to calm you down while you were still sleeping like Dick always does but it didn't work! I'm sorry...”

 

Jason shook his head and was now the one to make comforting hissing noises while running his fingers through Tim's hair. “Shh... Don't worry about it, Timbo.”, he sighed and started rocking the boy who curled up in his arm. Neither of the two was sure if he did it to comfort Tim or himself.

 

“Thank you for coming out here.”, the taller boy murmured after a while and Tim looked up. “I didn't thought you wanted me to.”, he mumbled quietly, suddenly feeling stupid for assuming that.

Jason shook his head and kissed Tim's nose. “Wanna know a secret, Timbo? I don't care what you say or do when you try to make me feel better. As long as you're around, I am good. Or... better than I could ever be without you. When it comes to calming my mind, Dick kind of has a way with words but he knows me since I am like twelve. But you, I don't know, the way to touch me makes me feel better, no matter what you say.” He smiled softly and Tim felt like he could start crying right then and there.

He hold tighter onto Jason and hid his face in his lover's shirt. “I love you....”

  
  


When Dick arrived at the apartment about an hour later he was more than confused to find his boyfriends sitting on the balcony floor, cuddled up and sleeping soundly.

He shook his head with a confused chuckle before he carried some more blankets over so they wouldn't be completely cooled down when they woke up.


End file.
